


Johnlock's Eight Smutty Reindeer

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: These aren't your Grandmother's reindeer.
Sung to the tune of: Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,

Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen.

But you haven't met, the eight Johnlock smut reindeers yet.

Reprise Prelude

There is Snogger and Flogger and Rimmer and Cockring,

Handcuffs and Bondage and Sex Toys and Leather.

And you will soon see, these eight smutty reindeer bring glee.

Up on the Johnlock rooftop, 2-2-1-B Baker Street,

Johnlock's eight smutty reindeer are a treat that can't be beat.

Watching as "virgin" Sherlock strips down to his "milky skin",

Knowing that Doctor Watson will show him the "ways of sin".

Then one London Christmas Eve, they see Sherlock's bum

Merrily raised in the air, and they know John's made him cum.

Then how the smut deer love them, all eight wear a filthy grin

As they stuff Johnlock stockings full of lube in gallon tins !!!!!!!!


End file.
